Le coup du Destin
by Les Kinagies
Summary: [Ange Phoenix] "C'est bientôt terminé James… Je le sens. Je le sais", souffla la rousse en posant ses mains sur celles de son homme. Cependant, ce n'était encore fini, ni pour elle, ni pour son fils, ni pour Sirius... Ni pour Severus. Après tout, leur histoire venait à peine de commencer...
1. Prologue

**Disclamer** **:** Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas... Malheureusement !

 **Titre :** Le coup du Destin

 **Résumé :** "C'est bientôt terminé James… Je le sens. Je le sais", souffla la rousse en posant ses mains sur celles de son homme. Cependant, ce n'était encore fini, ni pour elle, ni pour son fils, ni pour Sirius... Ni pour Severus. Après tout, leur histoire venait à peine de commencer...

 **Personnages :** [Severus Snape / Lily Evans] / Sirius Black / Harry Potter

 **Bêta :** _Mael Galant_ , qui a écrit une belle et magnifique fanfiction Harry Potter en cours... Malheureusement, ce méchant Québecois passe la publication de deux fois par mois à une fois par mois... Mais bon. Je ne peux pas dire grand chose comme je ne publie pas régulièrement !

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

En remplissant les divers saladiers de bonbons moldus et sorciers en tous genres, elle se rappela que ce serait son seul et unique halloween en compagnie de son petit garçon. Un sourire tremblant et illusoire prit aussitôt place sur ses traits à cette pensée alors qu'elle aplatissait machinalement les friandises présentes dans le bol. Cependant, sa main s'arrêta lorsque Lily se rendit compte que cela ne servait à rien de préparer tout cela puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas ouvrir la porte, même aux enfants du quartier, pour leur offrir des sucreries et vu la quantité, elle n'allait certainement pas tous les manger avec James. Un soupir de lassitude franchit la barrière de ses lèvres alors qu'elle observait les langues de chat avant de les jeter à la poubelle d'un geste de colère.

\- Stupide, souffla-t-elle. Je suis tout simplement stupide.

La jeune femme allait quitter la cuisine lorsque les premiers flocons de l'année attirèrent son attention, faisant monter d'anciens souvenirs. Elle pouvait encore voir le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs lui sourire gentiment alors que son maquillage de vampire avait légèrement coulé. Lily était si heureuse à cette époque de fêter Halloween avec son meilleur ami, Severus. Et maintenant… C'était à peine si la rousse pouvait se souvenir de son regard profond, de ses cheveux gras à cause de sa protection contre les vapeurs de potion, de ses traits si durs. C'était si loin. Aujourd'hui, lorsqu'elle pensait à lui seule une voix grave lui répondait : "Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide sale Sang-de-bourbe !". Lily était capable de dessiner ce moment tant il était clair dans son esprit. Oh oui. Elle voyait encore le sourire fier des nouveaux "amis" du Serpentard, de cette étincelle de méchanceté dans son regard d'habitude si doux quand il était posé sur elle, de l'air choqué de James et ses copains, de sa douleur, de sa honte d'être qui elle était, une née-moldu, puis la colère dévastatrice, le bruit de la gifle et de ses larmes amères.

\- J'avais confiance en toi plus qu'en nul autre, récita Lily, le regard perdu.

C'était les derniers mots que la Gryffondor lui avait dit. Ce jour-là, lorsque Lily avait pris le train, la place en face d'elle avait été vide, lorsqu'elle était descendue du train, ses parents n'avaient pas dit : "Bonjour les jeunes" mais "Bonjour ma chérie". Ce n'était que des détails, mais pourtant, la fin de leur amitié ne lui avait jamais paru aussi claire que devant le sourire triste de sa mère et celui satisfait de sa soeur.

Avant de transplaner, elle avait eu le temps de le voir une dernière fois aux côtés de Lucius et cette fois-ci Lily sut qu'elle n'avait pas seulement perdu son meilleur ami… Il s'était égaré lui-même.

\- Ma Lys ?

Des bras entourèrent sa taille alors qu'un menton se posait sur son épaule. Avec un soupir de contentement, elle se blottit avec plaisir contre son homme, profitant de sa chaleur et du bruit réconfortant de sa respiration.

\- À quoi penses-tu ? Susurra James à son oreille.

\- À rien. Je suis juste nostalgique, dit Lily en rangeant les bols dans les placards. Tu te souviens lorsqu'on fêtait Halloween à Poudlard ?

\- Je me souviens surtout que je m'étais retrouvé avec une citrouille sur la tête, répondit moqueusement Potter en posant délicatement un baiser papillon dans son cou. Tu n'avais pas voulu ma sucette en forme de rose noire… Je me rappelle du rire d'Alice, des aboiements de Sirius et du ricanement plus discret de Remus. Oh oui, je m'en souviens… toujours.

C'était étonnant à quel point la résignation de James pouvait être assimilée à une lame qui perforait son estomac à cet instant précis. Cela sonnait tellement comme une fin à une histoire trop courte, comme un adieu rempli d'appréhension que Lily sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

\- C'est bientôt terminé James… Je le sens. Je le sais, souffla la rousse en posant ses mains sur celles de son homme.

\- Peu importe ce qu'il se passera ma Lily, je serai toujours là… Peut-être pas physiquement, mais je serai là, souffla le Gyffondor en tournant sa femme vers lui. Et à jamais.

Les mains de Potter trouvèrent leur place autour de son visage alors que ses pouces retraçaient curieusement ses traits, comme pour les graver dans sa mémoire. Et ce fut à cet instant précis, lorsque les lèvres de son aimé rencontrèrent les siennes, que la porte vola en éclats.

* * *

Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Review ? Follow ? Favoris ?

En tout cas, je vous à la prochaine !


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclamer** **:** Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas... Malheureusement !

 **Titre :** Le coup du Destin

 **Résumé :** "C'est bientôt terminé James… Je le sens. Je le sais", souffla la rousse en posant ses mains sur celles de son homme. Cependant, ce n'était encore fini, ni pour elle, ni pour son fils, ni pour Sirius... Ni pour Severus. Après tout, leur histoire venait à peine de commencer...

 **Personnages :** [Severus Snape / Lily Evans] / Sirius Black / Harry Potter

 **Bêta :** NVJM, un tyran au grand cœur !

 **Note :** Voici où j'en suis dans toutes mes fanfictions :

 _\- La vengeance des Malfoy, chapitre 3 : En cours (500 mots environ)_

 _\- Il ne faut pas mentir, chapitre 2 : En cours (2000 mots environ)_

 _\- Les 100 façons de dire "Je t'aime", chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Le coup du Destin, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Social Work, chapitre 7 : En cours (2000-3000 mots environ)_

 _\- J'aurai mon indépendance, chapitre 6 : En cours d'écriture par Noyr Desyre_

 _\- Certe Vivere, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

" _Et ce fut à cet instant précis, lorsque les lèvres de son aimé rencontrèrent les siennes, que la porte vola en éclats."_

Le temps sembla s'arrêter alors qu'un sourire triste mais déterminé prenait place sur le visage de son homme, habituellement joyeux. Celui-ci la prit fermement dans ses bras et Lily sut inconsciemment que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle sentirait son corps contre le sien, qu'elle profiterait de sa chaleur. Les yeux fermés pour retenir ses larmes, la rousse sentit une lettre se glisser dans sa main et une conversation lui revint aussitôt en mémoire.

 _Assis dans la salle commune, la Gryffondor finissait tranquillement de lire L'Étranger de Camus lorsque son petit-ami passa bruyamment le portrait avec le reste des Maraudeurs. Lorsque Potter la vit, un sourire lumineux prit aussitôt place sur ses lèvres alors qu'il s'asseyait à ses côtés pour la prendre dans ses bras._

 _\- Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé mon coeur, souffla James à son oreille, la faisant inconsciemment frissonner._

 _Devant elle, apparut la main du poursuiveur où elle put voir un magnifique lys. Les pétales de cette fleur étaient si belles, si blanches, si pures… Elle la prit délicatement entre ses doigts et sentit sa douce odeur avant de s'en servir comme marque page._

 _\- Merci, souffla-t-elle en quittant le cadeau des yeux pour frôler ses lèvres._

 _\- Tu as l'air triste, Servilus est venu te voir ? Demanda le joueur de Quidditch, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude._

 _\- Non. Il n'est pas venu… Je pensais juste à la fin de mon livre, répondit Lily en caressant tendrement les pétales de neige._

 _\- Et qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ? Interrogea son homme en passant sa main dans ses cheveux de feu._

 _\- Le personnage principal va être exécuté… Et pourtant, sa seule préoccupation, c'est le nombre de personnes qui sera là pour assister à sa mise à mort, expliqua la rouge et or. J'aimerai être aussi indifférente par rapport à ma propre mort, ou même à la tienne ou celle de Severus… Mais je n'y arrive pas, je sais que je n'y arriverai pas et nous sommes en guerre… Tu veux devenir auror, tout comme moi._

 _La rousse prit une inspiration tremblante alors que les bruits environnant disparaissaient peu à peu, les plongeant dans leur bulle._

 _\- Si tu avais l'occasion de me dire au revoir avant de mourir, tu me dirais quoi ? Interrogea Lily en plongeant ses émeraude dans les yeux noisettes qu'elle aimait tant alors que les bras autour d'elle se serrait davantage._

 _\- Rien… Je t'écrirais une lettre parce que… Les adieux n'ont jamais été ma tasse de thé. Et puis… En écrivant une lettre, je n'aurai pas tellement l'impression d'être un Poufsouffle, rigola James avant de se faire frapper par sa petite amie._

\- Tu l'avais déjà préparée ? Affirma Lily en s'écartant de lui alors qu'une seule et unique larme dévalait sa joue.

\- Je te l'ai dit ma Lys, les adieux, c'est pas ma tasse de thé, répondit James. Maintenant vas-t-en !

Les yeux écarquillés, la jeune femme fixa son époux alors qu'une vague d'indignation traversait son corps tel un tsunami.

\- Non ! On s'est toujours battus ensemble ! S'exclama l'ancienne rouge et or.

\- On ne peut plus faire ça aujourd'hui… Notre enfant à besoin de toi, souffla son mari en essuyant la perle d'eau avant qu'elle ne tombe. Tu dois partir avec Harry. Je le retiendrais autant que possible, je te le promets… Je t'aimerai toujours.

\- Mais…

Elle fut brusquement projetée sur le côté par James alors que des yeux rouges les fixaient sournoisement tel un aigle qui guettait sa proie du regard. Aussitôt, comme si un signal venait de retentir dans la maison, les sortilèges commencèrent à fuser de toutes parts détruisant tout sur leur passage. Après un dernier regard paniqué vers son homme, Lily se précipita vers les escaliers, la baguette à la main, avec l'intention de protéger son fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cependant, après avoir gravi quelques unes des marches, elle fut brutalement tirée en arrière par une force surnaturelle.

\- Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? Siffla une voix froide alors qu'un fil de magie noire continuait à s'enrouler douloureusement autour de sa cheville jusqu'à la briser dans un horrible bruit sonore.

Un hurlement silencieux franchit la barrière de ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'agrippait avec ses dernières forces à la rambard des escaliers, augmentant inconsciemment sa douleur. Malheureusement, au fil des secondes, elle observa avec crainte sa main glisser peu à peu, jusqu'à lâcher sa prise. Soudainement, la Gryffondor dévala les escaliers et se retrouva complètement sonnée, non loin de ce monstre. Sadiquement, celui-ci commença à avancer à pas lents, tel un serpent sournois, vers la née-moldue. En le voyant s'approcher, Lily voulut se lever pour rejoindre son fils. Cependant, elle avait sous-estimé sa blessure puisqu'elle s'effondra presque aussitôt. Comme au ralenti, la jeune femme se vit chuter au sol alors que sa tête percutait violemment et douloureusement l'une des marche, déclenchant une vague de souffrance.

\- Laissez-la tranquille ! S'écria la voix de James.

En tournant son regard légèrement vitreux vers lord Voldemort, l'ancienne rouge et or aperçut James projeter le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans le mur derrière lui d'un expelliarmus informulé. Et le combat reprit immédiatement et devint plus violent, plus meurtrier encore, si c'était seulement possible.

Légèrement hagarde, la mère de famille monta les escaliers à genoux en manquant de s'écrouler à de nombreuses reprises sous la fatigue et la douleur. Derrière elle, Lily pouvait entendre des gémissements de souffrance et des hurlements de rage. Pourtant, la rouge et or ne s'arrêta pas et continua à avancer malgré son coeur qui battait rapidement, malgré sa respiration qui n'avait jamais été aussi saccadée et incontrôlable de toute sa vie, malgré la douleur, malgré sa lassitude qui lui disait de se reposer quelques secondes. " _Je dois sauver Harry, je dois sauver mon bébé"_ , soufflait son esprit, alors elle continuait, marche après marche et ce, jusqu'à la dernière.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à l'étage, Lily réussit à se lever en s'appuyant contre le mur. En reprenant son souffle, elle porta une main à sa tête pour y découvrir du sang. Après une dernière inspiration, Lily boita jusqu'à la chambre de son enfant sans pouvoir retenir des grimaces de douleur ou encore les gémissements de souffrance qui sortaient de sa bouche. En ouvrant la porte où était inscrit "Harry", elle entendit aussitôt les pleurs de son bébé alors que les bruits du duel au rez-de-chaussé retentissaient dans toute la maison. Elle se précipita donc à ses côtés, manquant de tomber, et s'accrocha à la rambarde telle une vieille dame à son déambulateur. " _J'ai couru trop vite"_ , songea-t-elle alors que des vertiges la faisaient tanguer dangereusement. Lily prit de nouveaux quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits avant de plonger son regard dans celui semblable de Harry pour y découvrir de la crainte, de la tristesse ainsi qu'une certaine joie en la voyant.

\- On doit se cacher mon coeur, murmura la rousse en tendant ses bras tremblants à son enfant. Viens, mon bébé.

Immédiatement, l'enfant se mit à genoux pour approcher de sa mère et se retrouva lové contre sa poitrine en deux-trois mouvements. En sentant la chaleur de son fils contre elle, l'ancienne gryffondor ne put empêcher un soupire de soulagement de franchir ses lèvres. Nom de Merlin, qu'elle pouvait l'aimer son enfant… Mais ce sentiment fut rapidement remplacé par l'inquiétude quand le silence envahit la maison. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose : James était… Non. C'était tout bonnement impossible, son James ne pouvait pas être… être… Non. Pendant un bref instant, la jeune femme resta immobile en écoutant le moindre bruit mais rien, si ce n'était sa propre respiration et les battements précipités de son coeur affolé.

Puis un premier craquement retentit.

Son regard paniqué parcourut vivement la chambre pour tomber sur la porte d'un placard de grande taille. Sans hésitation, elle mit son bébé dedans en n'oubliant pas de lui jeter un sortilège de silence pour éviter qu'il attire l'attention de Lord Voldemort. Une fois cela fait, elle ferma la porte en jetant diverses charmes plus puissant les uns que les autres jusqu'à se rendre compte de la sottise de son acte : le seigneur ne quitterait pas cette maison sans voir le cadavre de son bébé, il le cherchera, puis le trouvera.

\- Une idée, il me faut une idée, souffla l'ancienne Gryffondor en s'agrippant furieusement les cheveux tout en frôlant par la même occasion la crise de panique.

Lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur une photographie magique où elle pouvait voir James et Harry à moitié caché sous la fameuse cape, la sorcière se précipita dans sa suite qui, heureusement, était connectée à cette pièce pour récupérer le précieux objet de son époux. En rentrant dans leur chambre, Lily se précipita vers les placards en essayant d'ignorer la douleur à sa cheville et ouvrit chacune des portes à la recherche d'une malle où était inscrit J.P. mais rien. Aucune valise. Aussitôt, elle regarda sous le lit et ne put retenir un soupire de soulagement en la voyant recouverte de poussière. Avec les maigres forces qui lui restaient, Lily tira sur la poignée pour la sortir de là. Les lettres dorées étaient bel et bien là, ternies par le temps. Religieusement, la mère de famille passa ses doigts dessus alors que des larmes commençaient à apparaître.

Un deuxième craquement retentit.

De nouveau en état d'alerte, elle l'ouvrit précipitamment pour y découvrir de vieux manuels scolaires, des vêtements usés et sales, ainsi que la cape qu'elle cherchait. Aussitôt, la gryffondor la prit et retourna dans la chambre de son enfant avec l'intention de rejoindre son bébé mais avant, la rouge et or devait poser toutes sortes de sortilèges pour être sûre que Voldemort ne les chercherait pas, pour être sûre que ce soir, ce serait terminé.

Ainsi, la sorcière prit un des jouets encombrant les étagères et se concentra sur sa magie avant de murmurer solennellement tout en fermant les yeux : " _Mea navitas mutabis infantem obiectum"._ Aussitôt, la girafe se métamorphosa en prenant peu à peu les formes d'un enfant alors que les vertiges de Lily s'intensifiaient. " _Je dois tenir encore un peu, je dois tenir encore un peu…"_ se répétait mentalement la mère de famille telle une litanie alors que des gazouillements envahissaient la chambre. Lorsque Lily observa le résultat, elle tomba dans le regard du faux enfant si semblable à celui de son fils. Avant de le remettre dans son lit, elle souffla une dernière formule : " _I mageía mou kai i agápi mou tha sas prostatéfsoun apó óla ta apístefta xórkia kai tha epistrafoún ston odigó"_. Dès la fin du sort, une fumée blanche et pure quitta son corps pour entourer l'objet métamorphosé, le faisant briller pendant quelques secondes avant de devenir normal à nouveau. Épuisée, Lily réussit à déposer le nourrisson entre les barreaux sans s'évanouir.

Un troisième et quatrième craquement se firent entendre.

Par la suite, elle enleva les protections présentes sur la porte du placard pour ne pas rendre le seigneur des Ténèbres suspicieux et s'y cacha en prenant son véritable enfant dans ses bras avant de les recouvrir avec la cape de son mari. " _Plus qu'un dernier sort"_ , songea l'auror en récitant la formule : " _Et relinquam meae corpore obicit tibi erit ibi cogitationes meas"_. Aussitôt, une partie de sa magie quitta son corps pour projeter son image dans la chambre.

Alors la jeune femme attendit son arrivée tout en essayant de rester consciente. Ce fut le moment le plus long de toute sa vie. Elle avait l'impression que tout le pays pouvait entendre ses battements de coeur et ne parlons pas de sa respiration… La tête contre le mur derrière elle, Lily se surprit à fermer les yeux alors que le sommeil envahissait peu à peu son esprit. Du moins, jusqu'à que la porte de la chambre éclate en mille morceaux comme celle de l'entrée.

\- C'était donc ici que tu te cachais, souffla une voix morbide.

\- Laissez-mon bébé tranquille ! Allez-vous en ! S'exclama la voix de son image.

\- Écarte toi sale Sang-de-Bourg ! J'ai promis que je ne te tuerai pas mais si je n'ai pas le choix, je le ferai ! Siffla le seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Tuez-moi à sa place ! Mais laissez mon enfant ! Répliqua aussitôt sa voix tremblante.

Puis plus rien. Le silence envahit la pièce pendant de très longues secondes.

\- Avada Kedavra !

Elle entendit ensuite le bruit du corps de son double s'effondrer sur le sol ainsi que les pas du mage noir qui devait sans doute avancer vers le lit à barreaux.

\- C'est donc toi mon ennemi… Un nourrisson. Pitoyable. Adieu, Harry James Potter, souffla presque gentiment Tom. Avada Kedavra !

Dès que le sortilège rencontra l'oeuvre de Lily, une explosion de lumière eut lieu alors qu'un cri presque inhumain retentissait dans la maison.

\- C'est fini mon bébé, maman et papa ont réussi, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de son enfant en le berçant tendrement.

Pourtant, malgré ça, elle resta dans le placard, les yeux dans le vague en marmonnant une berceuse. Cependant, la jeune femme ignorait pour qui elle chantait : pour son enfant ou pour elle-même ? Puis des perles d'eau se mirent à couler alors qu'elle songeait qu'au rez-de-chaussé le cadavre de James devait déjà être froid, froid comme la glace. Puis ses larmes se transformèrent petit à petit en sanglot incontrôlable, secouant Harry qui se mit également à pleurer.

\- Chut… Ça va aller, chut… murmura Lily. Des membres de l'Ordre vont arriver, je te le promets… Calme-toi Harry, chut…

Ils restèrent donc dans ce petit espace, savourant leur chance et ce calme inattendu. Cependant, au bout de quelques minutes dans un état second, Lily entendit la poignée du placard grincer. Paniquée, elle se réfugie tout au fond, espérant que les ténèbres les cacherait. Puis la porte s'ouvrit dévoilant une personne qu'elle n'imaginait pas voir ce soir :

\- Severus ?

* * *

Alors ? Vous avez aimé ?

Review ? Follow ? Favoris ?

En tout cas, je vous à la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclamer** **:** Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas... Malheureusement !

 **Titre :** Le coup du Destin

 **Résumé :** "C'est bientôt terminé James… Je le sens. Je le sais", souffla la rousse en posant ses mains sur celles de son homme. Cependant, ce n'était encore fini, ni pour elle, ni pour son fils, ni pour Sirius... Ni pour Severus. Après tout, leur histoire venait à peine de commencer...

 **Personnages :** [Severus Snape / Lily Evans] / Sirius Black / Harry Potter

 **Bêta :** Anya-Omega

N'hésitez pas à aller voir ses fanfictions !

 **Note :** Voici où j'en suis dans toutes mes fanfictions :

 _\- La vengeance des Malfoy, chapitre 4 : Pas commenc_

 _\- Il ne faut pas mentir, chapitre 2 : En cours (2000 mots environ)_

 _\- Les 100 façons de dire "Je t'aime", chapitre 2 : En cours (500 mots environ)_

 _\- Le coup du Destin, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Social Work, chapitre 7 : En cours (2000-3000 mots environ)_

 _\- J'aurai mon indépendance, chapitre 6 : En cours d'écriture par Noyr Desyre_

 _\- Certe Vivere, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

En entrant dans la chambre de l'enfant, la première chose que Severus vit, ce fut le cadavre de sa meilleure amie. Il était là, au milieu de la pièce, ses cheveux ondulés formaient une roue de feu autour de son visage angélique vide de vie, de ses yeux émeraude éteints et de sa bouche entrouverte. Secouant la tête, niant les faits qui se présentaient à lui, le vert et argent resta là, à éviter du regard le corps étendu au sol. Sentant comme un poignard le transpercer, le Serpentard se laissa glisser contre le mur derrière lui alors que les larmes dévalaient ses joues, le brûlant, le rongeant, tout comme la culpabilité qui était en lui.

\- Vous aviez promis, souffla pitoyablement Snape, les doigts crispés au sol.

Pourquoi l'avait-il tué ? Pourquoi lui avait-il menti ? Perdu dans sa douleur et dans la rage qui venaient de l'envahir, il donna plusieurs coups de poing sur le plancher, ignorant la souffrance que cela lui causait. Un sanglot finit par franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, suivi par d'autres malgré sa main devant sa bouche, qui essayait vainement de les retenir. Suffoquant, le maître des potions avança à genoux jusqu'à elle et posa une main tremblante sur son coeur, espérant inutilement entendre un battement ou peut-être sentir sa poitrine se soulever. Mais il ne ressentit rien : ni bruit, ni mouvement. Alors il prit sa Lily dans ses bras, la berçant, murmurant des paroles insensées alors que ses larmes tombaient sur le visage glacial de la morte. Plongeant la tête dans son cou, il lui souffla toutes les excuses qu'il aurait voulu lui dire pour l'avoir traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe, pour l'avoir abandonnée au profit de Malfoy, pour l'avoir déçue, la faisant tomber dans les bras de ce Potter.

\- Je suis tellement désolé ma Lys, souffla Severus en caressant tendrement la joue froide.

Le front posé contre le sien, Severus respira difficilement jusqu'à se rendre compte que quelque chose était en train de changer. Prudemment, il ouvrit les yeux, découvrant une vision qui le surprit. En effet, Lily semblait luire délicatement, comme si le potionniste pouvait voir la magie, mourante, courir dans ses veines. Peu à peu, les traits si fins et délicats de son amie commencèrent à s'effacer. Tout d'abord, ceux de son visage, puis ceux de ses épaules, en finissant par la totalité de son corps. Bouche-bée, il observa ses bras à travers l'humidité de ses yeux pour ne voir que le vide… Sa Lily n'était plus là.

\- Mais… commença le mangemort, le regard toujours braqué vers l'endroit où se trouvait sa meilleure amie.

Perdu, il resta assis sur le sol recouvert de débris alors qu'une faible mélodie s'élevait du placard, non loin d'une lampe brisée. Stupéfait, l'homme aux cheveux noirs écouta la symphonie, reconnaissant la chanson que lui chantait Lily, à l'époque où ils étaient encore amis et qu'il faisait des cauchemars sur son père. Fébrile, il se leva tant bien que mal, ignorant ses jambes tremblantes et ses robes salies par la poussière pour se diriger vers la porte du placard. Severus posa alors sa main sur la poignée tandis que son autre main tenait sa baguette, il respira profondément, appuya dessus la faisant ainsi grincer avant de l'ouvrir doucement, comme si un démon allait apparaître devant lui, brisant tous ses espoirs.

\- Severus ? Souffla une voix faible, à l'intérieur, cachée dans l'obscurité.

Heureux, le Serpentard voulut approcher pour vérifier que c'était bien elle, sa Lily, sa Lys, mais une baguette pointée sur lui l'arrêta.

\- Ne fais pas un pas de plus ! S'exclama brusquement la jeune femme en se redressant, cherchant visiblement à se redresser. Lève ta manche gauche.

\- Non, répliqua aussitôt Severus d'une voix froide.

Après de moult efforts, sa vis-à-vis réussit à se mettre debout, montrant enfin son visage au maître des potions qui pouvait le voir grâce à la lumière de la Lune. Devant lui se dressait Lily Evans, le visage recouvert de sang et de coupures, les cheveux emmêlés, les vêtements déchirés et le regard noir comme lorsqu'il l'avait insultée. Elle boita jusqu'à lui, grimaçant de temps à autre, s'arrêta devant et le fixa de son regard colérique. Déglutissant, Snape voulut dire quelque chose mais une main s'abattit violemment sur sa joue, projetant sa tête sur le côté, suivie de peu par un poing qui percuta à nouveau son visage. Ce fut ainsi qu'il se retrouva au sol, le nez en sang, stupéfait alors que sa Lys, qui tenait quelque chose dans ses bras entourée d'un sort de silence, semblait tremblante de rage :

\- Comment as-tu osé t'agenouiller devant lui ? Siffla la rouge et or. J'avais confiance en toi ! Tu… Tu étais mon meilleur ami !

\- Lily, commença Severus d'une voix rauque.

\- Je veux que tu t'en ailles, ordonna la rousse en le menaçant de sa baguette.

Ce qu'elle avait oublié, c'était qu'elle était dans un état d'épuisement avancé et que Severus avait certainement été entraîné par des mangemorts. Ce fut donc ainsi qu'elle se retrouva sans baguette et qu'il l'entourait de ses bras, profitant de sa chaleur avant de murmurer à son oreille :

\- Je ne m'en irai pas.

\- Lâche-moi ! Cria celle-ci en se débattant, réveillant par la même occasion son enfant. Lâche-moi sale mangemort !

Et elle continua de se débattre, mordant, criant, griffant, suppliant mais rien n'y fit. Snape ne bougea pas, murmurant des paroles de réconfort, les mêmes excuses qu'il avait soufflées à son cadavre, caressant son dos pour la calmer, l'agaçant davantage, encaissant les coups sans broncher. Puis, à bout, elle finit par s'effondrer par terre, suivie par son ancien meilleur ami qui la rejoignit. En larmes contre lui, elle donna encore de faibles coups alors que son bébé continuait de hurler à pleins poumons, faisant grimacer Severus.

\- On doit partir d'ici, souffla Snape en passant sa main dans les cheveux roux.

\- Lâche-moi, je t'en prie, va-t'en, supplia pitoyablement Lily.

\- Si Dumbledore nous trouve ici, ton enfant deviendra son arme qu'il entraînera pour qu'il puisse tuer Voldemort lorsqu'il reviendra… On doit partir d'ici. Laisse-moi t'aider Lily, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi t'aider, répondit Snape en prenant son visage en coupe.

Redevenue silencieuse, elle fixa le mangemort face à elle alors que sa voix disant "Sang-de-Bourbe" résonnait dans sa tête. Furieuse mais faible, elle hocha froidement la tête, serrant son fils contre sa poitrine alors que de légères étincelles sortaient de sa baguette. Déglutissant une nouvelle fois face au visage haineux de son amie, il l'aida à se lever et la porta comme une mariée, tandis qu'elle posait sa tête contre son épaule, sans lui adresser un mot, berçant silencieusement Harry. Arrivé en bas des escaliers, il la remit sur ses pieds alors que les émeraude cherchaient le corps de son époux. Pendant ce temps, Severus en profita pour métamorphoser un objet en canne et la tendit à Lily, qui la prit encore une fois sans lui accorder ne serait-ce qu'un regard. Avec hésitation, la rouge et or avança parmi les débris à la recherche de cheveux en bataille, de lunettes rondes qu'elle finit, à son grand malheur par trouver. En effet, James se trouvait au sol, effondré comme une marionnette désarticulé alors que le pied de la table de la cuisine avait été planté violemment dans son torse. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle laissa échapper un cri déchirant et se laissa tomber à genoux alors que son regard humide ne quittait pas l'homme qui l'aimait.

..."Je t'aimerai toujours"

Les sanglots qui sortaient de sa bouche l'étouffaient de chagrin, la faisant suffoquer alors qu'elle se balançait d'avant en arrière. La bouche ouverte, comme si Lily souffrait d'une douleur physique, elle sentit quelque chose en elle se briser définitivement alors qu'elle serrait la lettre de sa main libre tandis que l'autre tenait toujours fermement son enfant.

… "Notre enfant a besoin de toi", souffla son mari.

Plongeant son nez dans les boucles brunes de Harry, Lily prit une inspiration tremblante, les yeux fermés en essayant vainement de contrôler un minimum sa peine et sa douleur. Son bébé comptait sur elle, elle ne pouvait pas rester ici et prendre le risque qu'Albus utilise son garçon.

\- On doit y aller, souffla doucement une voix derrière elle, lui rappelant la présence de son ancien ami.

\- C'est de votre faute, murmura douloureusement la Gryffondor sans se retourner, à toi et à ta secte, vous avez détruit ma famille…

 _"Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est de ma faute"_ songea Severus en grimaçant. Cependant, il avait beau regretter son geste, il ne regrettait en aucun cas la mort de Potter - si ce n'était pour la douleur que ça causait à Lily -, c'était un connard et la haine qu'il lui vouait était toujours aussi vivace malgré sa mort. Il ferma alors les yeux, essayant de fuir ses pensées et s'approcha pour l'aider à se lever. Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse ne serait-ce que la frôler, elle se redressa seule pour ensuite se détourner de lui, avançant vers la sortie.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la maison, enjambant les débris de la porte, le calme surnaturel alerta légèrement Severus qui observa le moindre recoin, la baguette levée, s'attendant à voir sortir des membres de l'ordre, même des mangemorts, mais certainement pas Sirius Black, seul avec pour unique compagnie sa moto.

\- Black ?! S'exclama-t-il alors, surpris.

\- Snape !? Siffla celui en sortant aussi sa baguette. Te serais-tu perdu Servilus ? Je te conseille de t'écarter de Lily et de mon filleul… Tout de suite.

\- On n'a pas le temps de jouer sale cabot ! S'écria aussitôt le mangemort, haineux. Les membres de l'ordre et les mangemorts vont arriver, nous devons partir maintenant.

\- Je ne crois pas non, répondit son vis-à-vis, toujours aussi vigilant, nous devons amener Harry à Dumbledore pour qu'il regarde s'il va bien et qu'il nous mette en sécurité le temps que tous les mangemorts soient attrapés.

\- Et que crois-tu qu'il fera de ton filleul Black ? Répliqua narquoisement le potionniste. Qu'il le regardera grandir avec un grand sourire de papy gâteau ? Bien sûr que non ! Il l'entraînera pour qu'il soit prêt à battre Voldemort.

\- Il est mort, affirma en retour Sirius, les yeux plissés. Et toi, tu vas bientôt le rejoindre.

Excédée de voir que le Gryffondor et le Serpentard étaient toujours aussi immatures, Lily se mit entre eux, une main sur la hanche, alternant les regards furieux vers le meilleur ami de son défunt époux et le mangemort.

\- Suffit ! S'écria-t-elle, brusquement. Je suis fatiguée, mon mari vient de mourir et mon enfant va servir d'arme si nous restons une seconde de plus ici alors on part maintenant et plus vite que ça ! Et si j'entends encore une seule menace…

\- James est mort, souffla alors Black, baissant sa baguette. Non… Il ne peut pas…

\- Je… Je suis désolée Sirius, souffla alors Lily en le prenant maladroitement dans ses bras, gênée par le bébé.

Aussitôt, l'héritier des Black mit ses bras autour de sa taille et plongea son visage dans son cou, semblant être à deux doigts de pleurer tandis que Severus, mis de côté, essayait de retenir ses remarques cyniques sur le chien. Il se doutait bien que Lily ne l'accueillerait pas la bouche en coeur mais voir sa meilleure amie, ou du moins son ancienne meilleure amie être plus proche de ce maraudeur que de lui… C'était douloureux. "Tu l'as traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe, à quoi tu t'attendais ?", souffla sa conscience, lui donnant ainsi un deuxième coup dans l'estomac.

\- Nous devons y aller, nous n'avons que trop traîné, dit Snape, souhaitant quittait cet endroit et par la même occasion, se débarrasser de cette horrible vision.

\- Il a raison, souffla alors la rousse en se redressant murmurant de douces paroles à son enfant qui avait recommencé à s'agiter. Où allons-nous ?

\- Du côté moldu, en France, les Prince ont une propriété inutilisée depuis plusieurs générations, annonça Severus en métamorphosant sa tenue, en jean et t-shirt simple. Et comme Lily n'est pas en état de transplaner, nous allons devoir prendre l'avion.

\- L'avion ? C'est quoi l'avion ? Questionna alors Black, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu verras bien, en route.

Ils se mirent ainsi à marcher alors que l'enfant passait des bras de sa mère à ceux de son parrain en gazouillant joyeusement, se souciant aucunement de l'ambiance pesante provoquée par sa présence.

Pendant leur voyage, les membres de l'ordre étaient arrivés sur les lieux, accompagnés par les aurors anglais et ils avaient fouillé la maison de fond en comble, sans trouver la moindre trace de qui que ce soit si ce n'était un tas de cendre qui devait sans aucun doute être le corps du mage noir. Ne voyant aucun corps, si ce n'était celui de James, Albus comprit sans peine que Lily allait quitter le pays avec son fils. Il ferma alors les yeux, contrarié par cette nouvelle. Depuis qu'il avait appris pour la prophétie, il avait pensé que Lily, tout comme James, ne survivrait pas à Lord Voldemort, lui permettant de remettre l'enfant à sa famille moldue, l'éloignant du monde sorcier. Cependant, il avait visiblement sous-estimé les ressources de la jeune femme.

\- Monsieur le Ministre ? Interrogea alors le directeur de Poudlard en se tournant vers celui-ci.

\- Oui Dumbledore ? Répondit Fudge, en interrompant sa discussion avec un auror.

\- Fermez vos frontières, les Potter vont essayer de partir, expliqua le vieil homme.

 _"Je suis désolé Lily, mais je ne peux pas laisser Harry partir… Pas maintenant que nous avons une solution pour mettre fin à cette guerre"_

* * *

Alors ? Vous avez aimé ?

Review ? Follow ? Favoris ?

En tout cas, je vous à la prochaine !

 **Ps : Rejoignez-nous sur notre discord de fanfictionneur :** **h.t.t.p.s. : / / discord . gg / 9EcSmEe**


End file.
